ιѕ тнєяє ѕσмєωнєяє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Con algo de suerte, quizá podrían pretender estar enamorados esa noche, aún si era para perder el tiempo… y eso estaba bien para cualquiera de los dos, lo supiera o no."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Ballerina/Leap! me pertenece, las referencias son de Halsey y todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Desde el 1ero pensaba subir algo hoy por cosa de un reto amistoso... y no fue hasta hace unas horas que decidí finalmente la idea y me puse a escribir como esclava para no perderla ;w;... JK, sí me puse a escribir así, pero es que si no la terminaba de madrugada no me daba el día para cumplir lo acordado uwur.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Semi!AU/Modern!AU, aparte de una pizca de OoC (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **I s there somewhere.**_

* * *

— **N** o es para tanto… solo es una de las habitaciones de huéspedes porque son mis invitados, la otra estará pronta en cuanto las sirvientas terminen de arreglarla.

Camille Le Haut les había recordado eso al par antes de que su madre la llamara para definir los detalles finales de la fiesta, pero la pelirroja seguía danzando en aquel lugar mientras sus ojos resplandecían y Victor debía encargarse de que nada terminase destrozado contra el suelo por evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía con la Le Haut mayor.

—Sé que estás tan entusiasmada como yo, ¿pero no puedes guardar un poco de esa energía para más tarde? —le pidió en cierto momento él, atrapando en el aire el jarrón que Félicie casi tiró por accidente segundos atrás—. Camille nos pidió no avergonzarla.

—Lo dice el chico con el ridículo sombrero —retrucó ella, sonriendo confiadamente tras dejarse caer al borde de la cómoda cama de sábanas blancas.

Por instinto, él alzó la vista hacia el extravagante accesorio con clara influencia steampunk y más cables sueltos de los que calculó tener.

—Sabes que no es ridículo, es…

—Un prototipo experimental de las gafas que en verdad quieres probar después de que termines de diseñarlas —terminó por decir, sabiendo de memoria aquel discurso que Victor solía darle cada vez que preguntaba o comentaba algo al respecto de sus extravagantes ideas—. Relájate, ¿sí? Camille también dijo que sólo es una pequeña fiesta.

—Una pequeña- _gran_ fiesta importante —aclaró, levantando el índice una vez tuvo las manos tan libres como para dejar su sobrero tirado en una esquina—, y ya arruinamos la anterior.

Félicie rodó los ojos.

Quizá Victor podía tener _algo_ de razón, aunque no iba a reconocérselo.

—En realidad… eso fue culpa de Camille por invitarte a algo tan refinado —dijo por molestar, haciéndose a un lado para que el castaño que sentara al lado suyo—, no te sabes comportar cuando hay gente alrededor.

— ¿Así que tú no tuviste nada que ver con que el pastel de cumpleaños volara por los aires, aterrizara sobre ese ministro y ensuciara a los demás que estaban a su alrededor?

Con la misma sonrisa de antes cuando Victor la miró de forma inquisitiva, ella negó.

—Para nada.

—Y tampoco fuiste tú la que se puso a bailar encima de las mesas, causando todo ello.

—Exacto.

Contuvo la risa el mismo tiempo que su amigo, lo cual no duró más que unos cinco segundos conforme seguían mirándose a los ojos.

—Eres increíble —soltó en el momento que Félicie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, embelesado. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que era cuestión minutos para que ella se quedara dormida (como solía pasar a menudo, por ello bromeaban con que se trataba de una habilidad especial), pero lo que no supo fue si llegó a ser escuchado o sólo ignorado.

Después de que dejó de apreciar las adorables pecas en su rostro o cómo su flequillo le provocaba cosquillas en el cuello, alzó la vista y se topó con la dueña de la residencia observándoles.

Camille había vacilado al entrar, lo dejó ver al fallar en disimularlo, aunque lo terminó compensando con el sigilo que tuvo al avanzar.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Dándole un vistazo rápido al cuarto en busca de cualquier pieza de algo roto o de desorden, trató de desviar la atención de su persona—. ¿Va a despertar para la fiesta o debo pedirle a alguien que deje los extinguidores a la vista?

Por fortuna, su tono arrogante enmascaró lo suficiente lo forzado de aquella burla, además de que Victor seguía distraído como para percatarse de las mejillas sonrosadas de la rubia.

—Sólo fue un largo viaje hasta aquí y Félicie se duerme casi en cualquier lado cuando es de noche —le justifico, riendo un poco—, pero no te desharás de ella para la fiesta.

—Lo sé, es una ratita terca —comentó, y no fue hasta que tuvo la mirada marrón del otro sobre sí que reaccionó a sus propias palabras. Con un vago gesto de su mano, restó importancia—. Viejas costumbres.

—Hey, lo de terca no lo puedo discutir —cedió él, sonriendo de lado a pesar de no mirarle.

Durante el momento de silencio, Camille se meció en su lugar, manteniendo las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y mirando por encima de uno de sus hombros el detalle de las puertas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Quería decir algo y esa era la razón principal por la que había regresado a la habitación, pero el que su amiga estuviese dormida —prácticamente— en los brazos de Victor complicó el desarrollo de su primera idea.

Esperó y esperó a que el castaño dijese algo que le ayudara a arriesgarse; sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue lo típico que se escuchaba en esas ocasiones en donde no había ningún tema de qué hablar por falta de confianza.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Camille? —Curioseó de forma casual y ella lo agradeció en silencio—. Aparte del hecho de que esta es tu casa y todo eso…

—Venía a avisarte que tu habitación y tu atuendo ya estaban listos —respondió con naturalidad (que no supo bien de dónde salió) antes de darle un rápido vistazo a la inconsciente bailarina que seguía teniendo como una rival amistosa—, al igual que venía a decirle a Félicie que traerán su vestido pronto.

Tan rápido como la Le Haut le brindó una de sus sonrisas soberbias, el chico entendió la indirecta entredicha.

—Esa es mi señal para irme —resaltó, dejando cuidadosamente a su amiga recostada sobre la cama para ponerse de pie y marcharse.

—Sí, puedes tomarlo como algo así —concedió, satisfecha—. Tercer cuarto a la derecha.

Victor lo agradeció con una seña y desapareció apenas traspasó las elegantes puertas de entrada, permitiéndole a Camille relajar su postura firme y soltar un gran suspiro.

A veces se preguntaba cuándo se había enamorado de alguien tan… _tan opuesto a ella,_ en especial después de prometerse —y prometerle a su madre— que jamás dejaría que nadie la complementara (y completara) tan bien como podía hacerlo ese torpe aspirante a inventor. Podía echarle la culpa varios factores que los hacían coincidir, aunque eso no se sentía justo del todo.

Una vez más, sus pálidas mejillas se encendían antes de que decidiese palmearse la frente, dejando confundida a Félicie que, en algún punto, se había despertado y sentado en la cama sin hacer ruido alguno.

— ¿Camille…?

Si al principio la rubia no había logrado actuar como ella misma tras verlos tan cerca _y tan íntimos a la vez_ , menos pudo deshacerse de su expresión perpleja con la rapidez que le hubiese gustado.

Al menos, su cerebro procesó una convincente excusa para escaparse.

—Iré a pedir que traigan tu vestido… y que hagan algo con el desastre de tu cabello.

No sería mucho pero, de momento, era lo que necesitaba para despejarse hasta que la modista finalizara los últimos retoques de su atuendo y las maquillistas terminasen de ponerse de acuerdo con su madre sobre que estilo le favorecía más de noche.

* * *

 **C** uando bajó las escaleras de mármol no miró a todos los que la aplaudían, sino que su mirada se posó únicamente en el par que la esperaba en medio de la multitud, de seguro, por uno de los tantos impulsos de Félicie; aún usando uno de los vestidos más caros (y accesorios a juego) y teniendo el cabello en un bonito recogido, se diferenciaba del resto de la gente del mismo modo que Victor y su traje de gala.

Negó con la cabeza y logró acercarse a ellos después de saludar a la gente que, por educación, no podía evitar, mostrándose más tranquila que altanera en cuanto Régine Le Haut le dio la espalda por irse a hablar con el grupo de mujeres al que frecuentaba por ser de su mismo estatus social.

—Ahora parece que sí supieron cómo vestirse —bromeó luego de darles otro vistazo más de cerca—, los felicito por su buen gusto.

La de ojos verdes fingió su risa antes de que el otro llegara a responder algo.

—Lamento que mi vestido sea más bonito que el tuyo, Camille —le siguió el juego, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

—No te preocupes, yo sí sé caminar con algo más que zapatillas.

Por un momento, Félicie se sonrojó. Su amiga no había tenido que verla tropezar una y otra vez para saber que debió estar a punto de caerse en más de una ocasión, y eso que la falda azulada llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, por lo que no podía tropezar con algo que no fueran sus propios pies (o las alfombras de los pasillos superiores y habitaciones).

—Eso fue un golpe bajo —reprochó antes de reír un poco, avergonzada.

—Me alegra haber dado en el blanco, ratita.

Volviendo a sonreír con aires de superioridad, acomodó el chal ámbar que se deslizaba por sus descubiertos hombros, cortesía del estilo del vestido con tonalidades verdosas y detalles dorados elegido a último momento.

—Chicas, ¿estaban hablando en serio o jugando? —Quiso saber Victor al cabo de unos segundos repletos de intercambio de miradas pícaras y muecas traviesas—. Sinceramente, me perdieron desde el principio.

De nuevo, Camille miró a Félicie, dando con la complicidad deseada… hasta que, al girar la cabeza por ver qué causaba el alboroto en el otro sector de la sala, toda su atención quedó puesta en el rubio que acababa de llegar con el mismo porte de un legítimo príncipe.

— ¿Félicie…? —le tocó llamarla a la de ojos celestes.

—Creo que la perdimos —opinó Victor, sacudiendo a la pelirroja un par de veces sin obtener reacción inmediata—. Tal vez debiste dejarla dormir un rato más.

—E-Estoy bien —repuso como pudo ella, con una boba sonrisa indisimulable decorando su sonrosado rostro cuando volteó a verlos—, sólo vi a alguien que me resultó familiar y…

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada en aquel instante.

Mucho antes de que aquel rubio se acercara y abrazara a Félicie por la cintura y le susurrara algo al oído, ambos reconocieron que la mirada de ella parecía gritar de forma desvergonzaba que estaba enamorada; en silencio, Camille se preguntó si le pasaría lo mismo porque algo similar le ocurría a Victor cada vez que observaba a la de pecas.

—Ejem. —El inventor fue el primero en salir de aquel trance—. Félicie, ¿y este sujeto quien se supone que es?

—Permíteme presentarme —contestó él con un claro acento ruso, dando un paso delante de la pelirroja—, Rudolph Dimitriev Stanislaw Artiem Rankovsky III.

— ¿Cómo hace este presumido para recordar su propio nombre? —preguntó por lo bajo Victor a Camille, aunque volvió a carraspear tras ver la mirada desaprobatoria de la pelirroja.

—Chicos, creí hablarles de Rudy hace tiempo —intervino luego, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos.

—Yo no lo recuerdo —mintió rápido Victor.

—Te estuviste burlando de él porque parte del pastel que le cayó a ese ministro también le cayó a Rudy durante el cumpleaños de Camille —regaño antes de ver a la rubia, pasando a tener una expresión de culpabilidad—… y de nuevo lamento muchísimo haberlo estropeado de esa forma.

—Aunque de no haber pasado, no habría tenido oportunidad de ver a mi _minoushka_ —comentó el ruso cuando una apenada Félicie jugaba con un mechón suelto de cabello, ganándole la palabra a la hija de la anfitriona de la fiesta— o de hablarle.

— ¡Fue como hace seis meses!

—De hecho, fueron tres —le corrigió Camille al tener la oportunidad de hablar, comenzando a sentirse incómoda. Si debía pasar por ese tipo de situaciones para lograr transmitir algo en el escenario (como le aconsejó Louis Merante en su momento), no le estaba gustando.

—Y, sin duda, estos han sido los tres mejores meses de mi vida —comentó Rudy, besando la mejilla de su novia a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos.

— ¡¿Han estado saliendo desde entonces?!

— ¿Qué creías que hacía Félicie después de clases? —le cuestionó la rubia a Victor, tironeándolo del brazo para que sólo él escuchara el murmullo.

—No lo sé… ¿Practicar? ¿Danzar? ¿Pintarse las uñas? —trataba de adivinar—. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las chicas?

Por más de que cierta parte de ella encontraba simpáticas esas tontas respuestas, no tuvo más opción que rodar los ojos y tratar de reprimir su sonrisa.

—Si me hubieras preguntado, te habría dicho que ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien —resaltó, sin cambiar de postura.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho apenas lo supiste.

—Hasta Odette lo sabe, pensé que tú también lo hacías.

— ¿Estaría actuando así si lo hubiera sabido desde entonces?

En ese punto de la guerra de gritos susurrados, Camille se vio desorientada.

— ¿Quizá?

— ¡Agh! —Exasperado, Victor volvió la vista al frente para confrontar al par de tórtolos pero, para su decepción, no había rastro de ninguno—. ¿Ah? ¿Se fueron? ¿Y sin decir nada?

—Es una fiesta, es fácil perderte con toda las personas presentes —trató de excusar la de orbes celestes, también buscándoles con la mirada.

—O escabullirte —sentenció con tono amargo, pateando el suelo en el acto—. Rayos… Desearía que hubieras invitado a Mathurin también, así tendría con quien quedarme por lo que queda de la noche.

—Bueno… —Si debía ser honesta, no tenía idea de cómo acabaría todo. Era consciente de que había _cierta probabilidad_ de que Rudolph se apareciese en la fiesta de su madre gracias a las influencias que tenía aquella mujer (como había pasado en su decimosexto cumpleaños y no porque se conocieran en realidad), pero no le había prestado tanta atención al novio de su amiga como lo estaba haciendo Victor—. Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Lo único que impidió un nuevo silencio fue la apacible música de fondo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto, el recelo mezclado con el asombro fue la respuesta más natural que pudo obtener de él.

—Estás solo… y yo también, ¿no? —fue a lo que se apegó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras el castaño parecía analizar la situación, llevándose una mano al mentón para lucir más pensativo.

Antes de contestar, pareció recordar algo.

Sólo por asegurarse, con otro rápido vistazo confirmó que Régine Le Haut seguía centrada en su grupo social y no en nada más… como su propia hija.

—Supongo que no es tan mala idea.

— ¿Tan? —resaltó ella, encontrándolo más divertido que molesto.

No obstante, en vez de quedarse esperando alguna otra respuesta digna del ingenio de aquel chico, le tomó de la mano y le llevó a la mitad del salón que ejercía como una tranquila pista de baile, en donde un par de parejas mayores bailaban abrazados al compás de la melodía.

Camille podía ser ambiciosa, pero no sentía la necesidad de pedir o exigir mucho: con algo de suerte, quizá podrían pretender estar enamorados esa noche, aún si era para perder el tiempo… y eso estaba bien para cualquiera de los dos, lo supiera o no.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si alguien merodea por aquí!**_ **Quedé conforme con el largo para el poco tiempo que tuve... y un poco con el triángulo amoroso del principio, aunque tengo problemas con la película porque no sé qué shippear bien —a excepción del obvio Merante/Odette— x'D. Anyways, el reto involucraba un +1000 palabras de extensión, que hubieran dos parejas involucradas y que el tema fuese el amor~, pero amo el amor troll y cuando alguien ya tiene novio/a (?).**

 **Sammie, espero que estuvieses feliz con esta pequeña sorpresa uvur y que cualquiera que se pasara se entretuviese, al menos, una cuarta parte de lo que me entretuvo escribirlo x'DD, aún si Rudy no se pudo lucir tanto por falta de presupuesto y Camille quedó media OoC (?).**

 _ **¡Feliz San Valentín~!**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
